


Toilet Troubles

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Peter Parker, Bathrooms, Bladder Control, Bully Flash Thompson, Class Trip, Field Trip, Hotels, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is helping, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which, Peter is on an overnight class trip and the available bathrooms just aren't what he's used.  Ned's not there to ease his mind and somehow he ends up with Flash as a roommate making everything that much more difficult.  The problem is, no matter how much he tries, he can't hold it forever...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/gifts).



> This is completely and totally Star_Less' idea, all I did was stretch it out and add the details. I hope I did it justice because it was a good suggestion.
> 
> (: I like how it turned out anyway. :)

"Do you have everything that you need in there, Peter?", Aunt May asked as Peter loaded his overnight bag into the car. 

Peter ran through a mental checklist one more time before answering, "Yep. It's all here. It's only one night, it's not like I need that much." His class was going on an overnight trip to Toronto. The plan was for them to leave early and get there by dinner. The next day they would visit the Royal Ontario Museum and then leave by three and get back around midnight. The museum sounded awesome and the school had splurged on a charter bus since it was such a long ride. All in all, Peter was pretty excited about it.

The only thing that could make the trip better would be if Ned's stupid cousin had picked a different day to get married. Ned had begged and pleaded to get out of it so that he could go but his mom wasn't having it. Peter had considered backing out after that but Tony had already paid for him to go and there were no refunds for simply deciding that you no longer wanted to attend. So, he decided to suck it up and enjoy himself. Besides, it wasn't like Ned was his only friend. He was just his closest friend. 

As they pulled into the parking lot Peter could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of him. He hugged is aunt good-bye and boarded the bus, taking an empty seat by the window. No one ended up sitting beside him but he completely was okay with that. It meant that he could spread out and text Tony in peace. The man had specifically asked him to keep him up to date on what he was up to. Apparently, he was being dragged to a bunch of boring meetings and needed a distraction. Peter was more than willing to help him out.

The first part of the trip was fine. He and Tony had exchanged a handful of text, he'd watched all of latest Spider-man videos that had popped up on YouTube and rented a movie on Amazon. By noon they were stopping for lunch and that worked for Peter because he was hungry and he needed to pee. The second they got inside he slipped off to the restroom to relieve himself and then rejoined the group. 

The next stretch of the trip started out okay as he and some friends had played Uno and joked around but soon things started to quiet down and Peter opted to doze on the window. When he woke up, there was still a few hours to go and he needed to use the bathroom. It wasn't serious but after another hour or so it was annoying. Looking down at his itinerary he saw that there were no more scheduled stops. That didn't seem right. After lunch, there was still five hours of driving left. Surely they didn't expect them to hold it until they got there. "Um, Mr. Harrington?", Peter asked in an attempt to get his teacher's attention. "I need to go to the bathroom. Are we really not stopping again?"

"Hmm?", the man asked before everything seemed to click and he began to explain. "Oh, no. There's an onboard lavatory in the back. One of the many benefits of the upgraded ride.", the man said with enthusiasm. 

Peter thanked the man and started to shuffle towards the back of the bus and pulled open the small door. Inside was nothing but a small plastic toilet and a bottle of hand sanitizer. On top of that, it was tiny. Like so tiny that you could barely turn around. Feeling claustrophobic just looking at it, he closed the door back and went back to his seat. He didn't need to go _that bad_ and besides it was only a few more hours.

By the time they pulled into the hotel, he was tired of holding it. It didn't matter though because the teachers still needed to assign rooms, so he stood there in the lobby bouncing his leg in place, while he waited to be given a room number and a key. "Peter Parker!...", he heard the teacher finally shout out over the constant chatter. "...Flash Thompson! You two will be together in room two-eighteen" 

"Excuse me?", both boys asked in unison. It wasn't exactly a secret that the two of them didn't get along. Well, more than Flash didn't get along with him. Peter tried to stay as neutral as possible. It was mostly name-calling anyway. He could deal with in passing but he wasn't sure he was prepared to spend an entire night with the guy. Then again, maybe he was just cranky because he'd been needing to take a piss for the last few hours. 

"Yes, boys. Two to a room, alphabetical order: Abbot, Farmer, Holsted, McDouglas, Parker, Thompson, Walters, Wyatt. Maybe this is a good opportunity for you two to get to know each other a little better.", the man happily suggested as if it would be that easy. Flash had been trying to torment Peter since sixth grade. 

"Aw, come on Mr. Herrington, I--", Flash started to complain only to be cut off by the other chaperoning teacher.

"--Flash", the teacher warned. "It's already been decided and it's only one night. Now, go get your stuff put away. We're going to be eating dinner soon."

The elevator seemed to be out of order so they headed up the stairs, Peter staying several steps behind his less than ideal roommate who had decided to rant the entire was up. "Alright, Penis. Here's the deal. I get to pick my bed first and you're going to just stay out of my way. In fact, you can stay in the lobby until lights out, then I suppose I have to let you in. Just stay out of my way."

"Whatever you say, Flash.", Peter replied already bored with the taunting. "I was going to put my stuff down, use the bathroom and go downstairs anyway." He really didn't have any intentions of staying in the room with Flash. There were plenty of other places for him to sit around for what little time they would be in the hotel. 

When they got into the room, Peter looked around. There were two small beds, a sink, and no bathroom. Setting his things down on the bed that Flash had decided was his and stepped back into the hallway. Thankfully Mr. Harrington was there. "Is the bathroom out here?", he asked knowing that there was such a thing as a hotel with shared bathrooms. 

"Yeah, each floor has a restroom, our is down the hall there.", he said, pointing towards the door where one of his classmates was coming out. "Showers are downstairs but there's only two so unless you absolutely need one, skip it." 

Peter nodded his head and started in that direction only to come to a solid halt once he'd made it there. He'd expected a single bathroom like what you would find in a house or a Men's and Women's room like you would find in a store. What he found was a swinging door labeled for either sex with multiple stalls inside. This wasn't okay. Nothing about this was okay. 

As he stood there frozen in place as one of his female classmates pushed past him to get in the door and that solidified it. He was not using that bathroom. Save for seeing them on television, he had no idea that those kinds of bathrooms really existed. Even in Tony's huge tower that seemed to have one of every kind of room, there wasn't a bathroom like this one and this posed a huge problem. Mainly that he really needed to pee and he couldn't possibly pee in there.

Taking a deep breath he tried not to panic, telling himself that he wasn't going to have to hold it in all night. They would be going out to dinner soon. With any luck, they would go somewhere that had a bathroom that felt safe enough for him to actually empty his bladder. Taking a deep breath, he went downstairs to meet the rest of his class. At this point, he was both desperate and anxious. He'd been looking forward to this trip and now he was miserably waiting to find an adequate place to relieve himself.

Casually walking into the large room, Peter sat in a chair in the very back corner of the large lobby. By the time the teachers walked in several minutes later he sitting there with his legs crossed and was relentlessly chewing on his lip. "Are you okay, Mr. Parker?", Mr. Harrington asked the moment he'd laid eyes on him. "You look like your going to be sick and I'm not authorized to deal with anything beyond handing you a band-aid."

"I'm okay, Mr. Harrington.", Peter said with a hard swallow. "I'm fine. Just hungry. Where are we going for dinner?" That wasn't a total lie, he was hungry but more than anything else he was pretty sure that he had never had to pee _so bad_ for _so long_ in the entire history of his existence. Not even that time he'd drank an entire Goliath-sized cup of Mountain Dew and held it for the duration of the nearly three-hour-long sci-fi movie that Tony had taken him to a few months ago.

"Thankfully we don't have to go anywhere at all. We're going to order some pizza and have it delivered right here. That was we can eat, socialize and get to bed on time. Light's out at ten. Early start tomorrow!", the man replied with a smile, as if that were some kind of good news. 

Peter wanted to cry but he didn't. Instead, he thanked the man with as much enthusiasm as he could call upon at that moment and went back to his brooding. He hadn't taken a single leak since lunch and now going at dinner wasn't an option either. Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore, he snuck back upstairs to the bathroom that was assigned to his floor and carefully stepped inside. Maybe it wasn't so bad. It was a row of sinks, some paper towels dispences and three stalls. His bladder started to pulse at the sight. The toilet was right there and he thought that _maybe_ he had to go badly enough to try but then a woman he'd never met in his life walked in and stepped into a stall. He internally panicked as his brain told him ' _you're in the wrong bathroom'_ and even though he knew that rationally he wasn't, his brain told him to get the hell out of dodge and he flew out the door still fit to burst.

He stood there for several minutes trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. They would be at the museum at eight in the morning but there was no way he could keep it all inside for that long. After pacing in front of the door for a minute or two as he wrestled with himself about his fate, Flash started coming towards him. "What's up Penis?", he said as he shoved Peter into the wall. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him or cause any damage but jostled his over-filled bladder causing him to have to cross his legs. He tried to stifle the whimper that rose in his throat but Flash heard it. "What's the matter with you, Parker? Did you piss yourself?", the boy taunted not knowing that that that was exactly what Peter was worried about at the moment. 

"Shut _up_ , Flash!", Peter shouted as he attempted to regain his composure. When the boy didn't move out of his line of sight he growled with impatience. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

"Actually, I do but Mr. Herrington said that I had to come and get you like I'm your babysitter or something.", Flash said with a roll of his eyes. "Now, hurry up before someone sees us together and mistakes us for friends."

"Right, wouldn't want that.", Peter grumbled under his breath but followed the other boy all the same. It wasn't like he was going to go pee anyway and he didn't need to add getting in trouble for not showing up for dinner to his list of problems.

Flash turned around and glared at him, "What did you say to me, Penis?"

"Nothing.", Peter snapped back. He'd never gotten into that much of an argument with the boy before but he was beyond uncomfortable, nervous about his situation and Flash wanted to be a dick. 

His current course of action was to not have anything to drink with dinner. That way he could maybe, just maybe, stay up just late enough for everyone else in the building to fall asleep. If he did that then he might be able to use the bathroom. He could go in there _by himself_ and pretend that it was just another men's room like any other but that plan went out the window almost immediately. 

While he had been deep in thought, Flash, being ever the asshole had switched his plate so that instead of the cheese slice that he'd gotten out of the box for himself, he now had a cheese slice that Flash had doused in hot sauce in front of him. Under normal circumstances, Peter probably would have sensed the threatening action but right now he was thoroughly distracted by the fact that he was starting to seriously worry that he wasn't going to be able to keep control of his bladder for more than an hour at best. It was swollen and hot in his abdomen and absolutely _begging for alleviation_.

Taking a bit of the pizza sent his senses into a frenzy. His eyes watered, his mouth burned and ended up frantically spitting it back on to his plate as Flash laughed in the background. "Jesus, Penis. It's just a little hot sauce. Are you actually going to cry about it?"

"Shut up, Flash!", he shouted as best he could through the saliva that was building in his mouth. That seemed to be enough to get the teachers involved and while Flash tried to maintain his innocence, Mr. Harrington offered Peter a carton of milk to wash away the heat. Having enhanced senses made the sting that much worse and he had to guzzle a second carton to finally ease the pain. After that, he told everyone that he was going to go to bed early. He hadn't even eaten properly. Something, Tony would have had his hide about if he knew but he didn't know. He wasn't there, no one who could help him was there and Peter suddenly felt even more miserable. 

One he was at the top of the stairs, he paused in front of the restroom door and shifted on his feet. He didn't know how a door could possibly look so inviting yer so incredibly offputting at the same time. It crossed his mind that maybe he should call Tony and ask him to come and rescue him from his plight but saying _'Hey, Tony can you come and get me because I need to go pee but I'm scared of the toilets?_ ', sounded ridiculous, even to him. He wished that realization was enough to ease the irrational fear currently overtaking his common sense. 

Giving up and changing into his pajamas he climbed into his bed and shoved his hand between his legs. Being as he was alone, he allowed the tears to fall freely and just as he was about to get himself fitfully worked up Flash walked in. He hadn't even realized what time it was until the other boy was complaining about a ten o'clock _bedtime_. Peter pretended to be asleep so that Flash wouldn't notice his red eyes or uncomfortable situation. That seemed to work well enough and soon the other boy was in bed, with overpriced headphones over his ears. 

It didn't take much longer before for Peter's plan to put it off until everyone was asleep was falling to shambles. The milk he'd been forced to drink was going right through him and his bladder was painfully reminding him of how long it had been since he'd last emptied himself. As he lay there, all shakey thighs and shallow breaths he could feel his overextended muscles threatening to give up. He'd put it off as long as he could. It was that bathroom or his pajama pants. For the briefest of moments, he considered pulling his pants away and peeing right there under the sheets, then sleeping on top of the comforter but he quickly pushed that idea to the side. Flash would catch him and then he would never hear then end of it. 

Then as a small spurt of hit urine burst out of him he jumped up off the bed. He had to go now if nothing else he had to get out of that room. He was seconds away from pissing himself but before he could take five steps towards the door, Flash was yelling at him that it was after curfew.

"I'm aware, Flash, I'm not going out in my pajamas. I'm going to the bathroom.", Peter hurriedly replied as he the urine he'd been holding back continued to slowly, yet steadily soak into his underwear and begin to run down his legs. _Get away from flash_ , his brain was providing with each desperate stride but it was too late. He'd put it off for far too long and now he was paying the consequences. His hand went back between his legs just in time for the seal to break. Soon his hand was covered in hot rivulets of piss as his bladder took the initiative and chose to empty its self right there on the bedroom floor. In front of Flash. 

Oh, how he tried to stop it, but his body has decided that enough was enough and that it wasn't going to hold another drop. So he just stood there, within arms reach of the door pissing so hard that once he'd dropped his hand, it was bubbling out through the fabric of his pants and pattering noisily onto the carpet. His bladder was nearly half-empty when he started to curse under his breath because it felt as if he'd started a never-ending stream and the second heavy spray had reduced it's self to a stuttered trickle, he ran back to his bed, grabbed his phone, and flew out the door.

He didn't even have time to enjoy the fact that he was _relieved_ before he was beginning to panic. Flash had watched him wet the floor. He was probably already messaging the entire class and _oh my God_ , what if he took pictures. He ran and ran until he was outside of the building and hiding in a dark corner. Then he did the only thing he knew to do at the moment. He called Tony.

"Hey, Kid!--", Tony greeted with enthusiasm but Peter nearly cut him off in his panic. 

"--You remember that time that you told me if I was ever in any kind of trouble I could call you and you'd help me?", Peter hurriedly asked as his voice wobbled emotion.

"Yes...", Tony replied with concern. "What's wrong, Pete."

Still unable to catch him breathe completely Peter asked, "Did you just mean Spider-man?"

"Pete. What's wrong--", Tony asked again more forcefully this time as his concern escalated. 

"--well?", Peter interjected. He needed an answer. He needed to hear it.

With his own panic starting to set in, Tony took a deep breath. "I'll _always_ help you but you're scaring me, kid. You're gonna need to tell me what's going on."

"I need you to come and get me, Mr. Stark!", Peter blurted out now feeling safe enough to make his request. He knew it was a huge demand and that Tony was probably busy but there was no other way.

"Breath, Pete. Deep breaths.", Tony coached as he swallowed back his own rising anxiety. "Why do you need me to get you? What happened?", he once again demanded when it seemed like Peter was starting to calm. He didn't really need an answer, he was already calling a suit but he wanted to know what he getting into.

"I can't... don't make me say it, Mr. stark. Just please come.", Peter replied breaking into a sob at the end.

"I'm taking a suit. I'll be there in an hour.", Tony said, not wanting to push anymore. He would know soon enough. "Want to meet me in the lobby?"

"Outside.", Peter choked out as he continued to cry. 

"Alright, outside. I'm already on my way.", Tony promised before ending the call.

Once Peter had hung up the phone he began to cry in earnest. He was cold, wet and reeked of piss. The worst part was it was his own damn fault. He'd had a toilet available to him all day long, even on the bus. All he had to do was use it but instead, he'd put it off and put it off until his bladder decided that it wasn't going to be delayed any further. 

When Tony was landing in front of him, Peter was still curled up on himself at the side of the building. The position he was in made him look looked overwrought, vulnerable even and Tony wanted nothing more than to scoop him up in his arms. Stepping out of his suit he approached the shivering boy to do just that but as Peter stood, he held out his hands.

"Don't touch me!", Peter cried as Tony came towards him with open arms and that was enough to set the man's anxiety off all over again. Peter had never said anything like that before. Generally speaking, it was Tony who was often having to tell Peter that he needed some space for a little while. 

"You're going to have to talk to me, Kiddo. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong.", he said as dropped his hands but continues to slowly approach his kid. Every single worst-case scenario was running through his head. 

"I'm gross.", Peter said after a few hitched breaths but it was obvious that he wanted the comfort. He's wrapped his arms around himself and was shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah...", Tony said skeptically as he took in the boy's body language. "I'm gonna hug you anyway. Alright?"

Peter nodded his head and stepped in, allowing Tony to wrap his arms around him though he was careful to keep his saturated lower half at a distance. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark", Peter whispered into his mentors' chest.

"What are you sorry for, Buddy?", Tony asked softly still holding on to the kid who was now clinging to the back of his shirt.

Peter took a deep breath and swallowed. "I messed up.", he said quietly.

"Okay... Care to elaborate?", Tony asked with mild sarcasm, mostly to lighten the mood. He hoped that by acting casual, Peter would loosen up and actually talk to him. The kid didn't have a panic attack of that caliber without major cause.

"I peed myself.", Peter shamefully admitted in a grumbled tone. "I'm sixteen and I literally _pissed in my pant_ s. ...in front of Flash and he'd going to tell everybody and I'm going to die. I'm going to completely _die_."

Tony smiled at the dramatics. While the situation was less than ideal and he was really curious about what would have caused such an incident it didn't seem _death worthy_. "You won't die.", Tony replied with a roll of his eyes. "Tell me what happened?"

Peter starting from the beginning with the tiny bus toilet. Tony wasn't at all surprised that Peter would avoid that bathroom. He tended to be a bit claustrophobic and the idea of peeing on a moving bus was probably not appealing either considering how anxiety-prone the kid was. "I wouldn't have used that bathroom either if I could help it, kiddo. What happened at the hotel?"

"I was going to wait and go pee after everybody went to bed but I couldn't hold it anymore. I was _trying to get there_ but I waited too long."

"Why were you holding it, in the first place?", Tony asked in confusion. He understood the kid not wanting to use the bus lavatory but not wanting to use the hotel toilet? That made no sense. Even with his high anxiety the kid rarely refused a bathroom if he really needed to go. For Peter to decline an opportunity to empty his bladder, the bathroom had to be filthy to the point that _even he wouldn't use it_ or have no secure stalls available.

"I didn't want anyone else to come in.", Peter tried to explain. When the man raised an eyebrow at him he continued. "It's like a mixed-gender, shared bathroom kind of thing... but with stalls and stuff."

"Oh, kid.", Tony said as he reengaged the embrace. That made sense. It was a new situation and rather than attempting to get some help or direction with the situation he'd tried to manage it himself. The kid had an independent streak that was three miles long and it was going to end up being his own downfall. Then it hit him. "Wait, are you still in wet clothes?", Tony asked and when Peter nodded that he was, he sighed "Let's get you out of them, Yeah?"

"What about Flash?", Peter nearly asked as he stiffened in the man's arms.

"I'll take care of it. Then you and I are going to go find a _real hotel_ and we'll meet your class at the museum if you still want to go."

Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and allowed him to lead the way. The process was slow and Tony wasn't sure if it was because the kid was dreading facing the kid who had seen him lose control or because he was uncomfortable in his wet clothes. Though, he decided that it was more than likely a little bit of both. 

Once they were outside of the door, Peter hesitated but ultimately opened the door. When he did he closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever remark Flash was going to have for him but none came. Instead, it was his teacher's voice that rang out. "Peter! Thank God, Flash said you had an accident and left. I was worried we had lost you... again.", Mr. Harrington unamusedly stated as Peter walked in the door.

"No, I said he _pissed himself_ and _took off running_ and why can't I get a new room? I don't care if they cleaned it up! I refuse to sleep in a room that I know had piss on the floor!", Flash irritably explained from across the room. Neither Mr. Harrington nor Flash had spotted Tony's presence looming just behind Peter.

"You must be Flash.", Tony blandly declared once he'd stepped into the room. 

At that point, Flash's mouth fell open as he blinked dumbly in the man's direction. "You're Tony Stark! ...and holy shit, Penis wasn't lying."

"What did you just call him?", Tony asked with a menacing look across his face. He had to remind himself that the boy was a high school student and hitting his square in the face right there would cause more trouble than it was worth. That's what Pepper would tell him anyway. Besides, there was a teacher in the room and Peter looked miserable enough without him getting hauled off to jail right in front of him for assaulting a minor.

"Nothing. Nothing at all.", Flash replied defensively but the look of shock and awe never left his face.

"Bullshit.", Tony snarled before turning to Peter and softening his tone. "Go get your clothes, kid. I'll walk with you to the bathroom to change"

It was at this point that Mr. Harrington seemed to be able to get his jaw off the floor to speak. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I can't believe you're here. Why are you here?", he asked out of curiosity. He'd heard that Peter had an internship but he was never been one hundred percent sure it was a real thing. He thought it was more of an exaggeration really. Peter was certainly smart enough to intern at Stark Industries but even he didn't think that Tony Stark himself was involved. 

"The kid asked me to come to get him, so I did.", Tony said as he watched the other man's face morph to confusion, however before any more questions could be raised he decided to fill the man in on his intentions. "I'm going to take him to an actual hotel and we might meet you at the museum in the morning."

"I can't let you just take one of my students...", the teacher said with skepticism. He was still trying to sort out why Peter would call his boss and not his aunt. ...and why the man cared enough to actually agree the boy's request to be picked up.

"Actually I can... well, this one anyway.", Tony said as he pointed towards where Peter was standing with his bag over his shoulder. When the teacher looked at him expectantly Tony's eye's fluttered briefly over towards the other boy in the room unsure if he should be divulging such information in front of him. "I, uh, I have guardianship. I'm on his forms.", Tony finally explained having decided that maybe the other kid would be more likely to keep his mouth shut if he knew his and Peter's association.

"What? There is no way in Hell that--", Flash started to shout before Tony was able to shut him up.

"--You will keep your damn mouth shut do you hear me? Not one word about _anything_ that happened tonight. If you tell even one soul that I was here... _or why_? I will make sure you regret it for a very long time--", Tony began with the most threatening voice he could manage. He figured he'd nailed it when he saw that even the teacher had flinched slightly at his tone. 

"--Mr. Stark!", the teacher hurriedly interjected. "I'll deal with Flash, surely we can all be reasonable." At those words, Tony cut off his speech and gave the other man a look to convey that he had meant every word and expected it to be handled before reaching behind him and grabbing Peter by the elbow.

"Pete, you got your stuff?", he asked quietly even though he knew the answer. When Peter nodded he started to tug him towards the door with Mr. Herrington chasing after them. "Then let's go. You lead the way."

"Sir! I'm going to need to--", the other man shouted only to again flinch when Tony turned around and started to talk over him.

"--This first. Then you. Patience.", he spat before urging Peter forward.

"Got it.", the man said before snapping his mouth shut and turning to address the other boy in the room with a sigh. "Come on Flash, We'll switch rooms."

Once they had reached the bathroom door, Tony stuck his head in to check if the coast was clear before ushering Peter inside. "No one's in there, Pete. I'll stand by the door. It's just us." Peter acknowledged him with a nod and cautiously walked inside to change clothes as quickly as possible. When he was done he again tried to apologize for his infantile behavior making Tony sigh.

"It's not completely your fault but, Buddy. I know you get nervous about stuff but you shouldn't have had to deal with that amount of anxiety on your own. If you didn't want to talk to the teacher's yourself then you should have at least called May...", Tony said before his face fell into something more... sad as he finished his thought. "...or me."

"I didn't want you to think I was a complete baby because I was pretty much _scared to use the toilet_... but I guess I proved that anyway when I...", Peter started and faltered not ready to say that he'd wet himself out loud again. "...did what I did."

"Kid, I don't think you're a baby.", Tony promised. "I think you have anxiety and sometimes it's not really rational. _That's okay, though_. We can work with that... but not if you don't tell someone."

"It's _embarrassing_. I'm Spider-man for Christ's sake!", Peter quietly spat before they stepped out into the hall.

"Hey", Tony said in a mildly chastising manner. "Stop that. You're allowed to be anxious but you can't always do it alone. Just promise me that you won't get yourself into another situation like this. Call me before it gets out of control. Kid, I could have done something to help you before all of this."

"I know. I promise.", Peter uttered mostly under his breath.

"Good", the man said with a smile as he tossed an arm over Peter's sagging shoulders. Only to pause again when he heard aloud gurgling growl come from the boy beside him. "Was that your stomach?", Tony asked with a genuine laugh. He knew the kid ate all the time. " Do you need some food?"

"Yeah... I um, didn't eat dinner.", Peter admitted though he chose to leave out why. He figured Flash had been threatened enough for one night.

Tony sighed because he should have guessed that. He probably wouldn't want to eat either if his bladder was about to explode. "We'll pick something up on the way."

A quick conversation with Mr. Harrington and a bag of fast food later, they were happily situated in the hotel room Tony had gotten for the night. Once Peter was showered and in his bed, Tony smiled at him from the provided desk. "All set? Ready for bed?", he asked as he continued to study his phone. 

"Are you going to sleep to, Mr. Stark?", Peter asked when the man-made no effort to get up despite the fact that Peter was now under the covers of his bed.

The man scoffed and smiled in Peter's directions. "I never sleep, kid."

"What are you going to do then?", Peter asked. It wasn't like the hotel had a workshop for the man to disappear too.

"Go through my email probably. I also need to run out to the store and grab some clothes for tomorrow.", Tony sighed out. He'd taken off in such a hurry that he hadn't had the time to pack so much as a toothbrush and a razor, let alone come casual 'blend into the crowd' clothes for walking around in a museum the next day.

"Oh. That makes sense.", Peter replied with a frown. He felt bad that the man was being forced to go shopping at midnight because of him. "Well, good-night I guess. Thanks for saving me, Mr. Stark."

"Saving you is _kind of my thing_.", Tony said with a smirk as he got up and crossed the room so that he could give in to the urge to ruffle the kid's wet hair. "...but you're welcome. Now, go to sleep. Your class is meeting at that museum at stupid o'clock in the morning. I'll be back soon."

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. The trip had started out pretty good before quickly going to hell but this he could deal with. He could rest easy knowing that he had Tony on his side _and a real bathroom right across the room_.


	2. Chapter 2

When the alarm on Tony's phone went off at what felt like too early in the morning, Peter yawned and rolled over to find his mentor in the bed across from him. "Morning, kid.", the man grumbled sleepily as he fumbled with his phone to get it to quiet. Peter frowned and sat up as his sleep hazed brain started filling him in on why he was in a hotel room with Tony in the first place. It didn't take long for everything to come flooding back into his memory and he instantly filled with guilt and embarrassment. It didn't take long after that for Tony to notice and start talking him down all over again. "You're fine, Pete. I promise you, everything's fine.", he said with a smile before standing and stretching. "If we're going to meet your class at that museum then we need to get dressed and eat soon. That's still what you want to do, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I want to see the museum...", Peter hesitantly replied. He did want to see the museum he just wasn't sure he wanted to see Flash... or Mr. Harrington for that matter. Though he knew he was going to have to face them at some point. He couldn't avoid either of them forever.

"Let's get ready to go then. I'm going to shower then we can order some food. Do you need to pee before I go in there?", the man asked just before he crossed into the ensuite. When Peter indicated that he did, in fact, need to pee first, Tony stepped aside and let him through. That last thing he wanted was for the kid to be unnecessarily holding another full bladder.

After Tony's quick shower they ordered and ate a decent breakfast before changing into the clothes that Tony had bought during his late-night shopping excursion. "I got you a new shirt so you didn't have to walk around in the one you slept in last night.", Tony explained as he'd handed over the new t-shirt. Peter had half expected it to be some kind of Avengers shirt, but instead, it was a fairly tame graphic t-shirt with a witty quip scrolled across it. 

Their destination wasn't that far of a drive and they were soon meeting up with the class outside of the large double doors. The teachers must have already said something to the class because no one batted an eye when he walked up to join them with Tony no more than ten strides behind him. Well, Flash did smirk at him from the back of the group, however, Mr. Herrington noticed and glared in the other boy's direction but nothing was said to indicate that anyone knew about what had transpired the night before.

With everyone together, they walked inside where students were offered the opportunity to use the restroom before they began the tour. Peter considered taking the opportunity despite the fact that he didn't much need to go but as he started to walk towards the door, pins and needles crept up his back and anxiety cloaked his chest before he could make it there. It seemed that the previous evening's events had left something of an impression on him and for some reason, he was nervous about going through that bathroom door. 

Walking back to Tony he sighed and hoped that this was a once-off. That when he actually _needed_ to go, he'd be able to push past the unease and walk into the men's room without question as he'd always been able to do in the past. Telling himself that it was only because Flash had gone in there first that he'd hesitated. Either way, Tony didn't seem to have noticed and Peter was grateful.

The tour was going really well. While it was self-guided, there were QR codes all over the place for you to scan for a brief description of the exhibit it was attached too. Peter was enjoying listening and telling Tony everything he'd learned as they stayed towards the back of the group. By ten, Peter's bladder was legitimately starting to fill up and he _really_ wanted to empty it. However, when they walked past the bathroom, he was filled with the same dread he'd experienced that morning. He knew he should tell Tony what was going on but he couldn't bring himself to do that either. This had never been a problem before and he was determined to not allow it to be a problem now. He was certain he could work through this himself.

So, instead of going to the toilet as his bladder was begging him to do, he stood with his class, took his turn scanning the next QR code and placed his earbuds into his ears. The bathroom was going to have to wait until he could get his anxiety to abate. 

As Peter was listening to the latest bout of trivia the tour had to offer, Tony was eyeing the nearby bathroom door. He too was to the point where he'd very much like to use the toilet and seeing as it was right there, his body was getting impatient. Not wanting to put it off any longer, Tony sighed and reached over to pull one of the kid's earbuds out so he could be heard. "Do you need to pee?", he asked quietly but Peter shook his head no and put the earbud back in place. Rolling his eyes, Tony tugged it back out again making Peter grunt in annoyance. "Stop that, I wasn't done talking to you, kid.", Tony mildly chided. "I need to take a leak, so if you're okay then I'm just going to catch up with you in a minute."

Peter again nodded but as he watched the man walk down the wide corridor towards the men's room, he growled quietly in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to chase after the man and say that he needed to go too but he didn't. He'd just told him that he was fine. He couldn't take that back now and honestly, he didn't even know if he _could go_. The idea of walking to that bathroom sounded both relieving and daunting at the same time. 

By the time lunch rolled around Peter's bladder was filled to the brim and he was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than it's constant throbbing. He needed to go to the bathroom and he was determined to force the anxiety aside in favor of relief the moment they reached the cafeteria. Except he didn't. 

As the group started to make their way down to the cafeteria, it occurred to Tony that Peter hadn't pissed one time since they had left the hotel. Though the only reason that had crossed his mind was that the kid was currently walking quiet and tense beside him. He didn't find it terribly odd. The kid had been busy all morning. Between the audio tour clips and playing around with his classmates, the boy had probably been distracted enough to put that particular need on the back burner. Even when he'd offered him the opportunity to take care of it an hour or so earlier.

Yet rather than rushing off towards the facilities as Tony had expected, Peter got in line with him at the hot bar. Rolling his eyes, Tony placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and leaned in so he could whisper in his ear. "Go ahead and go pee. I'll get you some food and meet you at a table.", he said expecting the boy to nod and run off but he didn't. 

"I'm okay, Mr. Stark.", Peter said causing Tony's head to jerk in the boy's direction. He had no idea why Peter was so adamant to hold it in when there was a bathroom, not ten feet from where they were standing. Expecially after last nights holding fiasco. He'd actually half-expected the kid to be anxiously pro-active and try to take a piss every time they passed a toilet.

"What's going on, Pete?", Tony asked with concern. "You look like you're dying for a pee. What are you worried about?"

Shifting on his feet because there was no denying it at this point, Peter gave in. "I don't know, Mr. Stark. I tried to go earlier but I couldn't make myself walk in the door. I don't know why. It just makes me... nervous or something. Can we maybe go back to the hotel?"

"I only had that room for the night, Buddy. We're already checked out. What if I walk with you?", Tony asked hoping that maybe that would help the boy to be able to calm down enough to actually relieve himself. 

Peter nodded and they started to get out of the line they were in to head towards the nearby men's room. Peter could see his classmate sitting around the cafeteria, some of them milling around, casually entering and exiting the facilities and it made him almost jealous. He wanted desperately to be able to walk into that bathroom, blissfully release his bladder and leave without a second thought but it seemed that that wasn't going to happen today. He'd never been worried about peeing in a men's room before and he was worried _that worrying about it_ was going to become a problem. 

Once they got to the door, Tony pushed it open and tried to tug Peter inside, however, Peter had dug his heels into the ground and wouldn't budge. "I can't. I don't know what the problem is but I can't. I need to be by myself, Mr. Stark.", he upsettingly announced as he began to heavily shift his weight from foot to foot. His brain was screaming for him to avoid that bathroom while his bladder was demanding that the exact opposite.

Glancing up and down the small hallway, Tony tried to figure out what to do. He'd hoped that there would be some sort of a family restroom but all he saw were a few drinking fountains and the two gender assigned restroom doors. "Let's see what we can find out. I'm going to go find someone to talk to.", Tony said with a gentle squeeze to the boy's shoulder. "You want to wait at a table?"

"Yeah. I'll be over there.", Peter said as he shuffled towards the closest table where he could cross his legs and hope that Tony could find him a solution. He really didn't want to wet himself again. Not in front of an entire cafeteria full of his classmates.

It didn't take long for Tony to return and he seemed to be smiling. "Come on, Bud. There's a family restroom upstairs."

Thankful for a private option, Peter hoped up from the chair and began to follow behind his mentor. Though by the time they'd made it to the elevator the promise of a decent bathroom was getting to him and he couldn't stop fidgetting. "I need to pee so bad.", he uttered quietly as he anxiously waited for the numbers to rise.

Tony wanted to ask the kid why he didn't say anything earlier but decided that now wasn't the time. There would be plenty of time for that later, once the boy was no longer in desperate agony. "Almost there, kid.", he said when the doors opened up to the mid-floor lobby. "Look, it's down that hallway, let's go."

Peter nodded and scurried behind the man as he led the way. Once they reached the door, Tony tugged on it only to find it locked. A quick knock revealed that there was a small family already occupying it. "Just hold on a minute, kid. We're next, alright?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm holding on.", Peter stiffly replied as he tried to resist the urge to reach between his legs. He was so close to being able to empty himself that it was starting to get painful. "Is there another bathroom, Mr. Stark?"

"There's a men's room right there...", Tony said pointing towards the obviously labeled door. "It's just a men's room and I know you've peed in those before. Nothing's changed, Buddy."

Nodding his head, Peter took a deep breath. Tony was right nothing had changed. It was just a bathroom like all of the hundreds of other bathrooms he'd easily used in the past. "I don't know if I can hold it. I'll try to go in there.", he grumbled under his breath as he took a few steps towards the door.

"Do you want me to wait here just in case, so you don't lose your spot or do you want me to walk with you?"

Giving it a moment of thought, Peter decided to keep his options open. "Maybe, maybe you should wait there just in case."

"I can do that.", Tony said with a nod of his head as he watched the boy hesitantly approach the other door.

Knowing that there was a backup plan seemed to be enough to get Peter through the door, though not before he'd checked the signs multiple times to make sure it was indeed the right one. Once inside his bladder began to contract, causing him to practically twist and dance in place, he needed to go so badly. Then after a glance around the room proved, once again, that he was in the appropriate place to relieve himself and he happily rushed into the very last stall by the wall. 

Inside the stall, he sighed as he was easily able to undo his fly and pull himself out behind the privacy of the door. Free from his clothing there was blessedly no hesitation as he allowed the fidgeting to come to a halt and gave his bladder permission to empty. As his piss fell heavily into the toilet he nearly laughed because maybe this wasn't going to become a problem after all and he couldn't be more thankful. He couldn't imagine constantly trying to hold his bladder at length as he waited to a more private facility to make it's self available. 

Eventually, after the majority of his pee had spilled out of him his solid spray became a dribbling trickle and with one last push, he forced the remainder of his piss to rapidly splash into the water. Feeling utterly relieved and oddly proud of himself, he sighed and walked towards the sinks to wash his hands. As he exited, still smiling, he found Tony dutifully waiting by the family restroom door. "You look like you're feeling better.", he said with a smile.

"Yeah. I am.", Peter replied in breathy contentment. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I don't know what happened but I had to go to the bathroom _so bad_..."

"I know, kid. I know.", Tony replied with something of a chuckle. "I'm glad you were finally able to get it out.", he added with honestly. Watching Peter avoid using the bathroom while trying not to wet his pants again had been nerve-wracking to say the lease. "You ready for some lunch?"

"Yeah. I'm actually really hungry.", Peter admitted as his stomach seemed to grumble on command.

Tony snorted a small laugh and wrapped his arm around the kid's no longer tense shoulders. "I'm sure that the fact that you're not bursting for a pee anymore has a lot to do with that."

"Maybe.", Peter agrees with a small smile even though he knew that was exactly what it was. He could have sworn that the pent up piss in his abdomen was taking up so much space that there wasn't any room to even consider eating anything until his bladder had been drained. 

Taking a deep breath as the entered the elevator, Tony turned towards Peter to give him a serious look. "Are you going to tell me next time you need to pee? I can't help you if I'm having to guess at it."

"Mm-hmm. I promise, Mr. Stark.", Peter replied with a firm nod of his head. He wasn't sure that this latest holding session would have ended quite the same way without Tony there to support him. 

"Good. I don't want you to keep hurting yourself like that, kid.", Tony said with a sigh but quickly amended the statement when he saw the kid's face fall from a smile to a small frown. " We'll work on okay? You'll be fine."

"Yeah... I will.", Peter said as he forced the smile to return to his face because he knew he would be. He was now certain that Tony would be able to help him through it and with that in mind he was able to enjoy the remainder of the field trip, using the bathroom once more before he climbed into the man's car to ride home. "Thanks for everything, Mr. Stark. I know you probably had better things to do today."

"Nah. I enjoyed it, kid. The museum was fun and I'm really glad I could help you.", Tony said as he looked fondly at the boy in his passenger side seat. "I'll always help you."

"Even if I need you to practically hold my hand so that I can go pee?", Peter half-laughed. He knew the entire situation had been absurd but now that it was over he was feeling much more willing to laugh about it.

"Especially then. Well, maybe not hold your hand... not while you're peeing anyway. That's weird, kid.", Tony said with a laughed as Peter rolled his eyes. "I know what you meant though."

"To be fair, Mr. Stark. You're the only that made that weird.", Peter said with squinted eyes. 

"Fair enough, kid.", Tony said with a smile before changing the subject completely. "...and you should really start calling me Tony. I am one hundred percent sure we've been past all of that Mr. Stark business for a while now. Don't you think?"

"Yeah.", Peter said with a smile of his own because he was actually relieved to hear that Tony felt they were past formalities. He hadn't wanted to take that step without permission. "I can call you Tony. You're right."

"I usually am. I'm a genius.", Tony said with a smirk, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair but all Peter did was smile back at him. He couldn't have been any happier to have Tony on his side. He really was his hero and at this point, it was in more ways that one. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Well, this ended up being longer than I had intended but I really *really* wanted Tony to confront Flash so... that was a thing. 
> 
> [2] On another note, I'm now feeling obligated to write the actual field trip but I can't decide how I want to do it... I'll sort it out... Might be a while though.


End file.
